An electro-photographic image forming apparatus includes a plurality of modules (elements) such as a sheet feed cassette, a belt which conveys a sheet, a process unit which has a photosensitive drum and a developing unit, a scanner unit which performs an exposure process, a transfer unit, a fixing unit, and a discharge unit which discharges the sheet. The image forming apparatus includes a pair of sheet metal frames disposed on both sides of the image forming apparatus. The modules are positioned and supported between the sheet metal frames (for example, see JP-A-8-101546). Since the sheet metal frames have a high rigidity, positional precision of the modules can be secured.
However, since it is difficult to machine the sheet metal frame in complex shapes, and the sheet metal frame has a low degree of freedom in design, it is difficult to efficiently arrange the modules in an apparatus. Thereby, the size of the apparatus may be enlarged. Further, additional attachment components for supporting the modules on the frames are required. Thus, production cost is increased.